Lost Children of the Tardis
by ninaxwings
Summary: The Doctor is deeply depressed after losing Amy and Rory and River is determined to start him in a new life. The first stop is Miami 2011, the daughter of River's friend has gone missing and strange drugs from the future flood the streets. Will they find the girl before it's too late? Will River succeed in finding the Doctor's lost companions? Please R


River could hear something beeping loudly over and over again. She was currently taking up residence in the Doctor's room on the Tardis but he was never truly home. She reached out for him only to discover she was alone. River woke to an empty bed once again. There were a series of messages blinking on her communicator but she didn't see how any of them could be more important than what she was facing now. The Doctor was moody and volatile, his wounds from Manhattan still fresh. Losing Amy and Rory had taken a piece of the Time Lord's soul, a piece that would be lost forever. The boyish delight vanished from his eyes and his light flickered out. Sometimes he would just stare into space and River knew he was thinking of them. Her parents, lost to the Angels forever. She was wounded just as deeply but River had to be the strong one right now. Her Doctor needed his wife and she wanted nothing more than to spend her remaining time with him. Wondering when and where she was, River got out of bed and slipped on a jacket. The communicator was incessant but River muted it. The Doctor wasn't much for investigating recently. It seemed all he ever wanted to do was sit on this beach in Norway. Bad Wolf Bay, where he'd bid goodbye to more than one companion. River came into the control room and swore when she found it empty. She flung open the doors of the Tardis to find her suspicions were confirmed; they were back on that same beach. Ankle deep in the water stood her Time Lord. His shoes had been abandoned and he stood letting the waves lap over his feet, face turned up to the sky. It had to be winter it was freezing and gray outside. River stepped out of the Tardis and came to join him. He heard her approaching but stood still, letting time slow around him. He was heartbroken, absolutely heartbroken and River didn't know how to save him. Then, it hit her. He needed something to fix. A human with an alien problem was usually enough to pique his interest. Perhaps a new companion or the return of an old friend would snap him out of it. River began formulating an idea in her mind. Captain Jack Harkness was her first choice but he was a difficult man to find she would need more time to track him down. He was the closest thing to a best friend the Doctor had, a visit would cheer the Doctor up. An old colleague had been trying to reach River for the last week or so, something about her daughter being in trouble. It was a rough plan that would hopefully get the Doctor started on the next chapter of his lives. River knew her time with him would end and he'd have to carry on alone once she was gone. A chill rolled down her spine and she tried to pretend it was just the icy wind. River came up behind him and circled her arms around his shoulders. He tilted his head back and pressed his cheek against River's.

"Good morning, Sweetie." She whispered into his ear.

"River." He sighed sadly and squeezed his eyes shut. River took his hands and began pulling him back to the Tardis.

"Doctor we can't keep coming here," she said "There are so many times and places that need you."

"Not now, River." He kept avoiding her gaze, like he could see through her. River felt a pang of sadness in her chest but she blocked it out. Once they were back in the Tardis she sat down at the controls with him. He wasn't going to like what she had to say but it needed to be said.

"Doctor it's been almost two weeks and we've barely traveled, in fact all you ever want to do is come here," He looked up at her and she paused "You need to travel, it'll be good for you. For us."

He rested his chin on his fists and stared River down. There was that child-like defiance she knew so well.

"Is this about your friend's daughter?" for the first time in weeks he cracked that clever grin.

"Have you been checking my messages?" River was thrilled "You bad boy!"

"Don't get all excited, besides it doesn't sound like it's alien related," said the Doctor "It sounds like your mate has a troubled kid that needs babysitting."

River gave him a grin of her own and reached over to flick the Tardis to life.

"I guess that makes us a pair of overly qualified babysitters." River kissed his cheek and set the Tardis for Miami, 2011. Unable to resist he let out a whoop of joy as the Tardis shook and bounced through time. River went to get dressed for the day and glanced back over her shoulder before leaving the control room. His eyes were still sad but at least he was distracted for the moment. River didn't realize she had made a choice that would distract both of them for quite a while. By the time River came back from the bedroom they had landed in America. River chose a location far from London deliberately. The Doctor took her hand and they left the Tardis together. They had landed in the back yard of a Miami Beach mansion, complete with glass windows and a huge pool. The ocean called from over the fence, Claudette's mansion was right on the beach.

"Ah, so we're here to see an entitled rich girl," the Doctor announced "Who does she belong to again?"

River squeezed his hand and they walked around the edge of the pool. The Doctor was excited, River could tell. He was humming ever so slightly and he had this wild look in his eye.

"Her mother, Claudette is an old friend of mine," River began "You've never met I traveled with her before our time."

The Doctor nodded quickly, his memory served him well.

"Claudette the pyro," he remembered "Used to go on all of your digs, specialized in demolition….and you know, blowing things up."

"Very good," laughed River as they walked up the back stairs "Mind you she was just a girl when we traveled together, she's much older now."

They came to a gated landing and stepped over the gate. River remembered too late that Claudette was fond of large, vicious dogs. The sound of paws skittering came from around a bend in the porch followed by barking.

"Nice doggies." Said the Doctor, reaching for the sonic.

"Claudette had a pair of pit bulls the last time I visited." Said River, bracing herself in case they had to hop back over the gate. The Doctor began to laugh hysterically as two Jack Russell terriers came bouncing around the curve. They snapped their hyperactive little jaws and barked frantically, nipping at the Doctor's ankles. He reached down and offered the dogs his hand, reaching out telepathically. After a moment the dogs calmed down and followed the time travelers up to the back door.

"Dot and Levi, what lovely names." The Doctor was always able to communicate with small animals and children; he just had a knack for it. His love for all living things was often reflected in his telepathic abilities. River knocked on the glass door and exchanged looks with the Doctor. After a moment the door swung open to reveal a woman in her fifties. She was tall and olive skinned with green eyes and blond hair that reached her shoulders. Claudette the pyro had aged well and settled down.

"Melody, is this?" Claudette stared at the Doctor from head to toe, sizing him up. River grinned at both of them and gestured to the door.

"Yes, it's him," she said, "May we come in?"

Claudette stepped back and held the door open, her eyes focused on the Tardis parked in her yard.

"Your cloaking mechanism is broken." She said to the Doctor. He and River came into the house and Claudette locked the door behind them. The dogs followed them into a contemporarily decorated living room and jumped into the Doctor's lap once he sat down.

"It's really good to see you, Claudette," said River "You know I don't go by Melody anymore."

Claudette clasped her hands together and took a good, long look at her time traveler companion.

"Forgive me I'm getting used to the new face," said Claudette "But enough about me, what's brought you here?"

"You did," said the Doctor "You've been messaging River about your daughter."

Claudette gave River an incredulous look and balled her hands into fists.

"That was a year ago," she rubbed her temples "Nicole is twenty now."

"Claudette, I don't know how much help we can be," said the Doctor "What exactly is going on with Nicole?"

Claudette stood and went to a desk in the corner; she used a key to open a locked drawer and came back with something in her hand.

"This is what's going on," Claudette held her open hand out to the Doctor "It's not just Nicole, it's everywhere."

Claudette was holding a sticker with a green cross in the center. A single word was printed on it "Heroin" River leaned in closer and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Look familiar?" asked Claudette. The Doctor took the sticker from her and put it on his neck.

"Oooh that's good," his head rolled back and he leaned on River's shoulder "Definitely alien."

River ripped the sticker off him and put it in a container so it could be tested later.

"You lunatic," she scolded him "How could drugs from the future be here, in Miami?"

"Gah River it itches you have to scratch me." He leaned the other way so River could scratch his back.

"Is he always like this?" asked Claudette. She sat opposite them and watched as the bizarre couple bickered in her living room.

"Only when he has space heroin apparently." River mused. After a moment the Doctor sat up straight, the heroin worn off.

"The last place I saw these was New New York," he remembered "There was one that killed the upper city, Bliss it was called."

He stood and pulled River up with him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"We need to find Nicole," he said "Right now, now, now now!"

He flew out the back door and left River with Claudette.

"Where is she?" asked River. Claudette wiped tears out of her eyes and gave River a business card.

"This is her most recent job," said Claudette "I haven't seen her in weeks and no one will say where she is or who she's with. I'm terrified, please bring her home."

"We'll do everything we can," said River "Can you do something for me while we're gone?"

Claudette nodded and River took the communicator off her wrist.

"What is this about?" Claudette held out her hand and examined the device.

"I need backup," River replied "Use your amplifier and call Torchwood, request records for Captain Jack Harkness."

"I thought Torchwood was done and I doubt they'll just fax the records right over."

"I know, it doesn't matter we don't need the records," River opened the door and began to leave "We need to help someone find a way here, a link if you will. The Torchwood number is the key."

"Clever," Claudette watched her friend leave and looked at the communicator "Let's take you down to the lab."

Claudette made the calls and began gathering information that could help River find her friend. Time truly was a bitch. When you are alone it's never ending, you can be alone for eternity. When you have your friends it is short lived. You always end up torn apart in the end, all relationships involving time travel get complicated. Complicated enough to take lives and change worlds. Little did River know Nicole was about to complicate her life with the Doctor for a very long time.


End file.
